Wumbo University
Wumbo University is a University located in Coooper's On Sea Street, Toronto, Koridai, on Earth. It consists of over ten buildings connected together. The university is the world's most prestigious uni, making it better than Yale, Harvard and Oxford university combined. Only the best of the best are chosen to go inside. Those who have been able to learn in Wumbo includes Albert Einstein, Weegee, Billy Mays, Fat Mario, Dr Seuss, Dr Poo and much more! Classes WU offers many unreasonable but enjoyable courses, each of which instantly makes you an expert on the field. *Cooking - It is often called cooking college. It is taught by Fat Mario. It is said that toast is amazing. *Business - Learning business here makes you a snakeoil great salesman. It was formerly taught by the legendary Billy Mays himself. *Science - The (physically) mindblowing Science classes instantly make you the next Albert Einstein. It is taught by a hologram of Carl Sagan. *Computer Programming - Computer Programming is at the heart of WU. It was the university's first class. It is currently taught by Notch's lost brother. It was also once rumoured that Blobman taught the class back in the days. *Wumbology - Wumbology is the easiest course. The first teacher remarked that it was "first grade". However, his PhD in Wumbology was revoked when he transferred his profession to doing nothing. *Doing Nothing - It's taught by the master of doing nothing! Here, you learn to do nothing as a pro. *Pseudoscience - Taught by Hen Kam, you learn about faux facts. *Ward Casting - Taught by Olaf. Here, you learn how to read small print, large print, Japanese print, Chinese print and wingdings. On Wednesdays, Olaf gets a day off so Minjg takes his role as teacher. Services Due to the fact the best of the best learns here, there are about 6.9*10^1837 different services. Apart from the classes, the building looks like a hotel. History WU was founded in 4627 in Hyrule as a measley Technical College. Due to the fact WU (Then WTC) was confused With Western Technical, they changed it to Wumbo University. In 4832, Koridai was seen as a better place for WU, so Patick's ancestor devised a method to "Take the Wumbo University, and Push it Somewhere else!". That is exactly what was done, and today, Wumbo University resides in Toronto. Wumbo University is not apolitical, and played a big part in founding the Wumbo Party. King Harkinian studied here when he was younger. Scientific Discoveries Wumbo University has made many discoveries since its founding. One example was a study on Earth's history which was the first to theorise that the Earth is OVER 9000 years old. Wumbo University were also the first to discover the 69th dimension after a 10,000 years investigation. Technological advancements were also made. 99.6% of the Scientists who took part in the development in Weegees' Super Portal attended here one time or another. Among the most shocking scientific discoveries was made by the Ghostbusters. During their research into Paraphysics (the study of paranormal stuff), they have discovered the elusive You is a ghost. This explains why You is so isolated, and can't be found in any social or human environments. Dr. Professor Patrick himself discovered that Rick and Morty fans have a higher IQ than the common human. The Ghostbusters invented Pickle Rick to drain the intelligence and common sense out of many Rick and Morty fans. Unfortunately, this led to the Sos incident of 2017. Weekly Tests Each Student is tested weekly on every subject they know. Fat Mario watches them as they write their answers. The hard part is that he'll go on about Toast every now and again. Then everyone is told one by one to enter a dark room. If they got over 100%, they leave through a side door and continue living. If they fail, a curtain lifts, Weegee is there and before you know it, you're dead. Former Students of WU *Marvux *The Ghostbusters *Albert Einstein *Mr. Dr. Prof. Patrick *This smart guy! *Flatts the flounder(Patrick's college buddy) *You (Now in classroom 3 of Khan Academy) Trivia *The Koridan government has constently looked to WU for knowledge. *Since foundation, every genius (except Nate Morgan) attended WU. *A miniature replica of Shrek's right nipple is on display at the West campus. *You died while paying student loans. *People at this school find the letter M offensive due to being tied to the word MINI, which is the opposite of wumbo. *Students who don't show enough intelligence are sacrificed to Weegee. Category:Awesome places to be at!